A Different Kind of Half-blood
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: Danny was having a bad day, and that was before he fell into the middle of an open aired pavilion full of armored kids eating dinner. Percy wasn't having the best day when a kid fell out of the sky and landed in his dinner. Not the best way to meet.
1. Chapter 1- Falling into Dinner

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic, but hopefully won't be my last. So, I'm going to come right out and say this. I only do one disclaimer per story, buuuuuuutttttt I make it really big and obvious. I don't know about y'all but I hate it when they add a disclaimer on every chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I , IN NO WAY WHAT SO EVER AM MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS STORY. ALL DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN. ALL PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME PERSONALLY IS THE STORY PLOT. I CREATED THIS STORY FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT PUPOSES ONLY. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, most of my Author's Notes will be at the bottom. On to the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Danny was having a bad day. And that was _before _he crashed into an open air pavilion full of armored kids with swords eating dinner.

He was supposed to be on vacation. His parents had brought him, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker with them to a ghost hunting convention in New York. It was supposed to be a vacation from fighting ghosts for the teenagers. Valerie (aka the Red Huntress) was back in Amity Park protecting the town from ghost attacks. But it seemed that all the ghosts decided to follow them all the way to New York. Yay. (Insert sarcasm here).

Danny had fought off three ghosts _today _alone. And one of them was the Box Ghost, who attacked _five times! _Then it was Youngblood. Now Skulker was having fun throwing Danny around.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking near some strawberry fields when Skulker decided to join them. Of course the three had put up a fight. Eventually it led to Danny being shot out of the air by a gun which (like always) shorted out his powers. This led to his icy core pulling back in him, transforming him back to human, and Danny falling out of the air to land on a table full of food and a very angry teenager with black hair and a sword.

"_Danny!_" He heard his friends yell in unison as they rushed into the pavilion.

Skulker descended down and grabbed a very sore Danny by his shirt, pulling him off the table into the air.

"I will have your pelt now, whelp," Skulker sneered.

Sam, thank goodness, shot Skulker with a couple rays from her silver gun.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled angrily as he fell, again, on the table.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Tucker was typing furiously away at his PDA.

Skulker, regaining his senses from Sam's attack, boasted, "I have upgraded since you last saw my child. You will not-" beeping from his suit drew his attention.

"Got it!" Tucker exclaimed, pressing one final button before Skulker's suit powered down. A high pitched voice was heard complaining loudly inside the now useless robot suit.

Danny jumped off the table and rummaged inside the suit's head, earning some disgusting sounds from the onlookers. He pulled out the tiny green blob of Skulker earning some shrieks from a group of Paulina Sanchez wannabes.

Danny tossed it up in the air and Sam caught it with the Fenton Thermos.

"Well that was fun," he said before looking around. Kids of all ages were staring at the three with shock, surprise, and suspicion.

Danny scooted backwards to Sam and Tucker. He put his hands up showing the universal gesture of peace saying, "Sorry for ruining your dinner. Hope you don't stab us those very pointy swords. We're just going to leave now." Then him, Sam, and Tucker raced away from the pavilion before anyone could react.

The place they had landed in looked like a cross between a summer camp and an Ancient Greek park. They didn't have time to awe over all the strange things they saw but ran as fast as they could to get away from all the kids with weapons. Danny was pretty sure some kids were following them. They passed a smooth tree standing at the top of the hill and didn't look back as Danny went ghost, grabbed Sam and Tucker, turned invisible, and flew them almost all the way back to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

><p>Percy wasn't having the best day. He woke up late and missed breakfast. He got singed pretty well by the rock climbing wall. Clarisse decided to dump a very sticky, slightly smelly, bucket of <em>something <em>on him for revenge for something he did during capture the flag a couple days ago. (It wasn't exactly his fault that the monster left a present in the woods for them.) Plus he had to do the dishes again after supper. Then a kid about his age fell out of the sky and landed in his dinner.

Two other kids ran into the pavilion both shouting , "_Danny_" which Percy assumed was the black haired kid's name. One was a pale gothic girl carrying a silver gun. The other was a dark skinned boy with a red beret (seriously, who wears those anymore?) typing furiously on a sleek piece of technology.

Percy was actually shocked (and it takes quite a bit to shock him) when a floating robot with green flames on his head flew down and grabbed the kid, talking about pelts and whelps. (Hehe, rhyme not intended).

Percy was just about to jump in and help when the goth girl shot some green lasers at the floating robot, knocking him back and making him release the kid, aka, dropping him on Percy's food again.

The robot got up and started to boast when the beret kid yelled something and pressed a button. The robot stopped glowing and fell to the ground. The kid on his table (and dinner) jumped off and started to rummage in the head.

Percy made a disgusted sound unintentionally (though he wasn't the only one). _Who the heck does that?! _He thought. Then the kid pulled out a tiny green glob of something. The Aphrodite table shrieked while the kid threw him in the air. Goth girl pulled out a thermos and a blue light erupted from it catching the ghost and sucking it in.

"Well that was fun," the black haired kid said looking around and finally noticing all our weapons.

He scooted back awkwardly towards his friends. He put his hands up showing the universal gesture of peace saying, "Sorry for ruining your dinner. Hope you don't stab us those very pointy swords. We're just going to leave now." Then him and his friends ran out before any of us could react.

Percy looked at Annabeth for a moment then they both raced after the trio.

They were fast, Percy had to admit, and didn't even slow down in shock as they ran through their odd camp.

The trio passed Thalia's tree and disappeared from view for a minute. After a bright flash of light, Percy and Annabeth got to the top of the hill and stopped. The three teens who interrupted dinner was nowhere to be found.

Annabeth sighed, "Come on Percy, let's talk to Chiron." And at that they walked back to the dinner pavilion.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, how'd I do?<strong>

**Be honest please. Insults and flames I don't mind. They're just complements I don't want to hear. **

**Now I know I split the story into a version kinda from Danny's view and kinda from Percy's view. I won't do that every time, especially when the two groups meet. This story is kinda third person ominicient and I want to keep it that way.**

**Danny: Why? It's more fun from my view of things.**

**Me: *glares at Danny***

**Percy: *snorts* No way, if anything it's more fun from my point of view!**

**Me: *glares at Percy* Are you two done being egotistical idiots?**

**Sam and Annabeth: Not even close. **

**Me: *sighs* **_**Anyways, **_**I - **

**Box Ghost: BEWARE! It should be told by me!**

**Danny, Percy, Sam, Annabeth, Tucker, Jazz, Grover, and Me: GO AWAY! *chases down poor Boxy with various weapons and a frying pan***

***Daniel, Izzy, Silly, Serenity, Kiora, Genevieve, and Sabrina walk in***

**Ki: Sorry for our friend, she tends to get side tracked.**

**Sabrina: *rolls her eyes* What she was trying to say before she ran off like a **_**lunatic **_**was that she may or may not be able to update within the week. **

**Daniel: Or when she starts updating really quick, expect not to hear from her for a couple of weeks. **

**Silly: She does have other stories she's working on.**

**Genie: She usually writes everything out before she publishes her stories. **

**Serenity: But, she also doesn't want to leave anyone hanging. **

**Izzy: Well, most of the time she doesn't.**


	2. Chapter 2- Researching

**Since within two hours I got reviews and even a favorite, I thought I'd grace y'all with a new chapter!**

**Danny and Percy: About time!**

**Me: Oh hush!**

**I'll try my best to get new chapters up at least once a week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got back to their hotel slightly late. Luckily the Fentons weren't there. Jazz, however, was. And she wasn't happy.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" She scolded them as soon as they walked through the door, "You're lucky Mom and Dad weren't here or you would've been grounded for sure. What happened? Why didn't you call?"

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well about an hour after getting rid of Youngblood, we were walking by some strawberry fields. Skulker showed up wanting to hang my pelt by his fireplace like usual. Then he proceeded to kick my butt into next week, or more accurately, into a big picnic ground full of very angry teenagers with very pointy swords. Sam shot him, Tuck powered him down, and we sucked him into a Fenton Thermos. Then before any of the teens could react to me falling in their dinner, we rushed out and flew back here. Are rock climbing walls supposed to have lava?"

Jazz looked thoroughly confused and slightly alarmed at the story. "Did they see Phantom or Fenton?"

"Just Fenton. Skulker shot me with a ray the depowered me. Sad thing was I was flying at the time. Good thing was no one saw me change and I landed onto some very soft food. Though the black haired kid whose food I landed in didn't look too happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sore and tired. I'm going to sleep." Without waiting for for anyone to reply, Danny walked into his and Tucker's room shutting the door behind him.

Sam looked at Jazz, who had face-palmed herself at Danny's food comment. "What's the chance we'd run into any of those kids from the fight?" She asked.

Jazz looked at her. "If it was anyone else I'd say about one in a million. But with Danny's luck? One hundred percent." Then she turned around and went in her and Sam's room

Sam sighed and followed her, shrugging off her backpack and throwing it in a corner.

Tucker went to his and Danny's room. He got his laptop out and sat at the desk, trying not to wake the already asleep halfa. Something didn't sit right with the techno-geek. What kind of person would let a bunch of kids and teenagers run around with weapons? The place reminded him of a summer camp, so Tucker did what he did best. He started researching.

He was still researching when Maddie and Jack Fenton came home, around two in the morning. They had been up late working on and demonstrating some of their inventions at the ghost hunters convention.

Tucker threw off his red beret and finally went to bed. He would have to tell the rest of Team Phantom what he found on the place they had stumbled on.

Actually, he would have to tell them that according to the internet and government databases, it didn't even exist.

* * *

><p>As Percy and Annabeth walked to the big house, they were bombarded with questions from the other campers who had run after them a few moments later.<p>

"Didya catch them?"

"Who were they?"

"How'd they get past the border?"

"What was that flying robot?"

"Think they could let me borrow that laser gun?"

Percy and Annabeth fended off each question and camper as they followed Chiron, who had started walking to the big house when he saw them return.

As they walked in, the two campers couldn't help but groan inwardly when they saw Dionysus sitting at the ping pong table, drinking a Diet Cola.

"Peter, Annie, I heard you went after the kids who decided to crash into dinner." He said lazily.

Percy shook his head, "Technically, they fell onto my dinner." He looked towards the centaur, "We lost them when we got to Thalia's tree. Were they demigods?"

Chiron just shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know Percy. They seemed like it, with their way of battling the monster that came in after them. And there's no other way they could have crossed the border if they weren't but, " he frowned, "They didn't seem like demigods either. They certainly didn't stay to ask questions."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment and then said, "How'd the monster get into camp?"

Chiron sighed, "Another thing I don't know child. Perhaps Dionysus can enlighten us." They all looked to him.

He huffed and said, "Two of them were demigods for sure, but only third or fourth generation. The one that fell on your dinner Perry-"

"Percy" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time, cutting him off.

The camp director looked at them for a minute before continuing, "The black haired one wasn't a demigod. Though I don't believe he's a normal mortal either."

Percy threw his hands up in the air. "That still doesn't explain how the monster got past the border!"

"Yes, yes, that is a problem," Dionysus took a drink from his soda.

"Thalia's tree isn't weakening again is it?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes stormy.

Chiron shook his head. "With the fleece on the tree, the border is stronger than ever."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Annabeth spoke up. "Chiron, may I use the computer?"

Chiron looked at her strangely. So did Percy. "You think you'll find them on a computer?"

Annabeth looked at him. "The silver gun the goth girl had, didn't you notice what it had on the side?"

Percyrilled his eyes. "I was too preoccupied with some random kid falling into my food and a flaming robot hovering above me."

"Well Seaweed Brain, I think it had the words Fenton Works on it in bright green letters. It took me a minute to read it."

Chiron nodded."Makes sense. Maybe if you find where their weapons come from, there is a chance you could find them and get us some answers." He turned to Percy, "I believe you have some dishes to do?"

Percy groaned and stomped out of the big house, grumbling all the way to the kitchens about using water instead of lava.

Annabeth sat down at Chiron's desk. Soon her fingers were flying across the keyboards looking for anything on Fenton Works.

First thing that came up was a couple of ghost hunters that live in some place called Amity Park. She dismissed that quickly. But as she looked through the other entries, she noticed they were all about ghost hunting weapons. Finally she settled on a somewhat more promising news link.

"Maddie and Jack Fenton, co-owners and creators of Fenton Works, will be in New York at a ghost hunting convention near Central Park. They will be doing several demonstrations on proper ghost hunting techniques and use of weapons at said convention. They will be there for one week starting Monday."

Annabeth frowned at the picture of a very large man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and a small woman wearing a teal jumpsuit with a hood pulled up and red goggles covering her eyes.

She finally sighed, wrote down the address of the convention, and turned off the computer.

Now all she had to do was convince Chiron to let her, Percy, and Grover go to the convention and question the Fentons.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just wanted to thank:<strong>

**Needsalife69**

**Grimkid98**

**for being the first people to review ever! It made me smile...a lot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Ghost Convention

**Chapter 3**

Danny woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from his parents room. He got up and stretched, noticing he still had his clothes on from last night. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a clean shirt and jeans. Danny pulled on his red sneakers and walked into his parents room.

Jazz was sitting at the table reading a book. Sam was chewing on some pancakes and Tucker was fiddling with his PDA. His mom was making the pancakes (thank goodness it wasn't Dad) and his dad was messing with some sort of new invention. Danny eyed it warily.

"Hi sweetie!" His mom said cheerfully as she passed him a plate of pancakes. He had started digging in when he saw a small metal trash can shake slightly on the coffee table in front of the couch. Danny looked at Sam for an explanation.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Mr. Fenton thought he fixed your microwave and tried to cook sausages."

That explained it. His parents had thought they found a way to cook their food ten times faster in their microwave. It did cook them real fast, but had a side effect of turning the food alive.

"I've done it kids!" Danny's dad exclaimed suddenly, holding up a small silver ball.

Danny looked at it warily, "And what exactly is it Dad?"

Danny's dad smiled big, "I call it the Fenton Sleeper! Throw it at a ghost, it sticks to them and instantly knocks them out! It's supposed to be harmless to humans though. Watch!"

Then before anyone could protest, he threw the silver ball at Danny. Sam winced as Danny's head hit the table (but luckily missed the sticky pancakes) and Tucker tried to hide his snickering while his friend snored.

"Dad!" Jazz screeched standing up, "Get that thing off him right now!"

"Hmm. Maybe it still needs some work." Jack mumbled as he took it off Danny.

Danny jerked his head up too fast and fell off the chair. Tucker was openly laughing at him now.

Maddie checked her wrist. "Oh Jack honey we have to leave. We can't be late for our next seminar!"

"Into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle kids!" Jack shouted, putting the Fenton Sleeper in his pocket. "I'll drive!"

Team Phantom shared panicked looks with each other as they followed Jack out the door.

After a few swerves into the wrong lane, a couple of almost crashes into nearby buildings, and lots of curses from angry taxi drivers, the Fentons and friends arrived (alive) at the big building near Central Park where the convention is being held.

The teens helped Maddie and Jack carry in boxes full of inventions. As they set them down at his parents booth, Danny felt as though someone was watching him. His ghost sense tugged in his throat, though it never actually slipped out. Danny looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. (Well as normal as it could be at a ghost hunting convention.)

When Jack and Maddie left to get the rest of the boxes, Tucker called them over saying he had something important to tell them.

"So I did some research on that place we crashed and came up with some interesting stuff."

"Well what stuff?" Sam asked.

Tucker was typing quickly into his PDA. "That's the thing. It doesn't exist."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure the table I fell on and the guy giving me death glares for falling on his food were real."

"I never said they weren't real. I said I didn't find proof that it exists."

"What do you mean?"

Tucker adjusted his glasses as he looked at them. "Well I wanted to get some information on the place. So I scoured the internet and even hacked into some government websites trying to find proof that the camp we fell in exist. Even the most hole-in-the-wall places can be found somewhere right? Well not this place."

"How do you know it's a camp?"

Tucker rolled his eyes and Sam muttered "clueless" under her breath.

"Well during the quick run through the camp I saw a rock climbing wall-"

"-with lava,"

"-a campfire pit, the picnic area, and lots of cabins. Looked like a summer camp to me, well minus the lava."

Danny nodded. It made sense. His ghost sense was still tickling in his throat. Danny just happened to looked past Tucker and his eyes widened.

An unfamiliar blonde, a kid with crutches and a baseball hat, and a very familiar black haired teen was looking their way.

Icy blue eyes met glaring sea green ones and Danny paled.

"Guys we got a problem," Danny said, not looking at his friends.

The others turned to find what Danny was looking at.

"What's the problem little bro?" Jazz asked.

Danny pointed to the two teens who were trying to make their way to them. "That's the guy whose dinner I landed on."

Their eyes widened at that and Jazz said, "Go, I'll distract them."

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker's wrists and tried to maneuver their way away through the people, away from the teens from the picnic grounds.

* * *

><p>"We're going where?" Percy and Grover asked in unison, looking at Annabeth as if she had gone crazy.<p>

They were sitting in the back of a taxicab, on their way to Central Park. She had managed to convince Chiron to let her, Percy, and Grover out of camp to go to the convention. She just never told anyone what kind of convention it was.

She crossed her arms and frowned at them. "A ghost hunting convention near Central Park."

Percy laughed. "Why would we be going there?"

"Because the people who invented the silver laser gun goth girl had will be there. Who knows, maybe we'll see all three of them there."

Grover snorted. "Yeah right, like our luck is that good."

"No but our luck is that bad," Annabeth retorted.

Percy had to nod in agreement at that.

Cursing could be heard coming from the front seat as the can driver leaned out the window to shout as a giant silver and green tank-like vehicle nearly crashed into them, cutting them off.

The three teens stared after it.

"I know New York has lots of weirdos but that's a new one." Percy said to the other two.

They eventually pulled into a parking lot, next to a very familiar tank.

"That explains that," Grover muttered as Annabeth paid the cab driver.

She looked at the tank and sighed. Percy raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth pointed to the side, "That's the Fenton's vehicle. That's their symbol."

Percy face-palmed. _Great _he thought, _we're dealing with wackos who own a tank!_

Annabeth started walking to the front entrance while Grover and Percy followed behind her, each completely missing Jack and Maddie who were getting the last of the boxes.

The trio had to push through a ton of people to walk around. Who knew so many people were interested in ghost hunting?

Annabeth was looking around the booths, trying to find a large guy in an orange jumpsuit. Grover was staring around nervously, trying not to get knocked over. Percy just looked at all the different weapons and gadgets that were in each booth.

His wandered over to a booth with a bunch of boxes waiting to be unpacked. Then his eyes widened. The black haired boy who fell into his dinner was helping goth girl, beret boy, and an older, pretty redhead carry boxes full of silver and green gadgets.

As if the boy had felt Percy staring, he turned towards his direction. Percy hid behind a group of people talking enthusiastically about ghosts. Annabeth noticed Percy hiding.

"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" She asked, "You're supposed to help me look for the Fentons."

Percy looked towards the teens again, relaxing when he saw they weren't looking his way. "I found them."

"The Fentons?"

"No, the three who interrupted dinner."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she and Grover looked to where the four were chatting.

Percy glared at the boy in the white shirt. Just who was this guy and his friends?

Then the boy's icy blue eyes caught Percy's glare and widened.

"Great, he remembers you," Annabeth murmured under her breath.

The boy's eyes never left Percy as he leaned forward to talk to his friends. He pointed at the two and the other three turned to look.

Percy let out a curse and started pushing past people. The redhead stayed at the booth but the trio started running through the people, much faster than The trio could get through.

"Percy you follow them, We'll talk to the girl." Annabeth said pushing her way through to the booth.

Percy nodded and followed the trio outside. They turned right and then turned into an alley.

Percy smiled, _Got them, _he thought as he turned the corner to find...

….an empty alley.

Percy cursed in Greek. How could they just disappear? _Twice!_

Giving up, Percy turned back to find Annabeth and Grover, and talk to the red head girl.

Annabeth and Grover made it to the booth where the had seen the three teens. A pretty redhead with teal eyes, wearing a black, long sleeve shirt, teal pants, and a headband to match her pants was unpacking boxes full of weapons and gadgets that none of them could recognize.

When Annabeth and Grover walked up to the booth, the girl stopped unpacking boxes, smiled, and asked, "Can I help you?"

Annabeth paused, deliberating how she should play this, before asking, "Do you know where I could find the Fentons?"

The girl nodded, "This is their booth," she held out her hand, her smile never breaking, "I'm Jazz, their daughter."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Grover Underwood."

Annabeth shook her hand and when she pulled away, Jazz asked, "Are you looking for something in particular, or are you wanting a custom order?"

Before either of them could reply, Percy came over and, by the look on his face, didn't catch the three teens.

Annabeth gestured to Jazz saying,"This is Jazz. Her parents are the Fentons."

Percy snorted. "So you're the one who nearly ran us over with a tank,"

Annabeth punched Percy in the arm. Grover glanced nervously at her. Jazz just laughed.

"Sorry but my dad was driving. At least in Amity Park there aren't any angry cab drivers cussing us out. And it's not a tank. We call it the RV."

"Hey Jazzy pants!" A booming voice cried out from across the room.

Jazz blushed and put her hand on her face.

"Where did you put the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick?" A large man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit came and dropped boxes full of goo covered parts on the table.

Jazz turned and pointed to a box in the back.

Percy leaned over to Annabeth and whispered, "What's an Anti-creep stick?" Annabeth just glared at him.

"Jazz sweetie, who's your friends?" A woman wearing a teal blue jumpsuit with a hood and goggles.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Annabeth asked turning to them. The woman pulled her hood down to reveal a pretty brunette with pale purple eyes.

"Yes that's us. But please, call me Maddie. That's my husband, Jack," Maddie held out her hand for a handshake, "Can we help you?"

Before Annabeth could reply, Jazz cut in saying, "They're here to learn about ghosts."

The demigods and satyr looked at her.

"GHOSTS!" Jack yelled turning around and, smiling big (well, _bigger_), "You kids want to learn about ghosts? I can blather on about ghosts for hours!"

Annabeth, Grover, and Percy looked to Jazz, slightly panicking. She looked at them mischievously and said to her parents, "I promised to meet up with the others but," she leaned in closer to where only the trio could hear, "Have fun being trapped. My dad really _can_ blather on about ghosts for hours." Then she leaned back with a smile and waved as she walked away.

Jack put his hands on Annabeth's and Percy's shoulders and didn't stop talking about ghosts for three hours.


	4. Chapter 4- An AWKWARD Dinner

**Chapter 4**

After Dinner Kid left the alley, Danny let himself, Sam, and Tucker become visible again.

"Ok, we got a problem," Danny said, as the trio walked out of the alley. They started heading to Central Park till Jazz gave them the all-clear.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gee you think?" she said laying on the sarcasm.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "How'd they find me? It's not as if we stayed to chat."

His friends rolled their eyes. Tucker muttered clueless under his breath.

"We charged in there with guns blazing," Sam said crossing her arms, "And said guns had 'Fenton Works' in bright green paint on the side."

"Guys!" The trio turned to find Jazz running up to them, slightly out of breath, "I left them with Mom and Dad."

Danny was alarmed, and he wasn't the only one.

"Why would you do that!" Sam yelled, "What if they tell them about us fighting Skulker! And then they'll start asking questions and then-"

"Sam relax," Jazz said calmly, putting her hands on Sam's shoulder. "I told Dad that they were there to learn about ghosts." Jazz snickered, "They'll be stuck there for _hours._"

The rest of the trio relaxed, laughing with Jazz as they continued to Central Park.

* * *

><p>About three hours later they were heading back to the hotel, still laughing from an encounter with a saleswoman. They had decided to spend their free time shopping. Sam was still fuming from all the things the girl had brought for her to try on. Let's just say Sam isn't welcome there anymore.<p>

When they got to their floor and were walking down the hallway, Danny's ghost sense started tickling the back of his throat, but never went off. He started coughing.

Sam looked at him, "Are you O.K. Danny?"

Danny instinctively cleared his throat, "It's my ghost sense. It's acting weird."

Jazz looked concerned, "'Weird' how?"

Danny coughed again, "It's like it's there, tickling my throat, but it won't come out."

"That is weird," Tucker commented, "Has it happened before?"

Danny nodded, then counted on his fingers, "During the bus ride to the Empire State Building, when I fell into that camp having dinner, and earlier at the convention when I saw,-" Danny frowned.

"Saw what?" Sam asked.

Danny paused for a moment before saying, "When I saw those kids from the other night."

The four shared a worried look, and Danny, with his stomach in knots, slid the hotel key card in the slot, and opened the door.

Danny froze, not even coming into the room.

The three kids from the convention were sitting at the table, and they all looked _pretty _annoyed.

"Uhhh, Mom, who are they?" Danny said looking towards his Mom.

"Who are who, Danny?" Jazz asked. The others hadn't gotten inside seeing as Danny had frozen in the doorway when he saw the guests.

Sam pushed him forward and they all walked in, each of his friends, and sister, tensing when they saw the other three in the kitchen.

"Danny sweetie!" Maddie Fenton said happily, not noticing the intense atmosphere between the seven teenagers, "Say hello to Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase. They came to the convention to learn about ghosts and wanted to meet you and your friends so we invited them over for lunch!" She looked like that was the best thing in the world she could have done.

Jack Fenton walked into the room at that moment, "Maybe they might convince you, Jazz, and your friends to join the family business of hunting ectoplasmic scum!" He boomed, patting Percy on the shoulder, nearly causing him to fall of the chair.

Danny rolled his eyes while Jazz put her hands on her hips.

"Dad," she said condescendingly, "How many times do I have to say we will not join you in hunting ghosts?"

"Umm, can I ask what's for dinner?" Tucker asked, nervously looking towards the other three.

Maddie looked thoughtful, tapping a finger on her chin,"Well I was thinking leftovers-"

"NO!" The four teens shouted, startling Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. Maddie frowned at them.

"May I ask why you are so against leftovers?" Annabeth asked.

Danny snorted. "Because there's a chance that when you bite it, it'll bite back. Why doesn't Jazz cook?"

* * *

><p>Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jack, and Maddie sat at the table in their hotel room. Team Phantom sat as far away from the trio as possible, never taking their eyes off the campers, who never stopped glaring at Team Phantom. Jack and Maddie, were oblivious to the threatening glares passing between the two groups.<p>

Jack had _.talking _the entire time. First it was about fudge. Then ghosts. Then ghostly weapons. Then the effects on ghosts made by ghostly weapons. Then how all ghosts were unemotional, evil, ectoplasmic scum. Then fudge again. Maddie was just as talkative, putting her input in at every opening moment. Plus they _both _liked talking about how they were going to rip the ghost kid apart '_molecule by molecule_', much to Danny's annoyance.

Then, _finally, _Maddie's watch beeped. She looked at it and gasped, jumping up suddenly and saying, "Jack, we have to go! We'll be late for our next seminar! You kids won't mind staying here do you? Great! Bye!" Then they both rushed out the door (Jack was carrying the plate of fudge), leaving the the seven teens staring after them.

As soon as the door slammed shut, all of Team Phantom jumped up, pointing various ecto-weapons at the trio, all a little too shocked to pull their own weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Sam hissed, pointing her Fenton Wrist-Ray at Annabeth. Tucker had the Jack-o-nine-tails out, Danny was pointing the Fenton Ecto-Gun at Percy, and Jazz had the Fenton Laser Lipstick aimed at Grover.

Percy reached for the pen in his pocket, but Annabeth grabbed his arm and shook her head. She looked at the four teens pointing weapons at them.

"You can put the weapons down, we only want answers." She said leaning back in her chair, and crossing her arms. Percy kept his hand on his pocket, ready to bring out Riptide at the first sign of danger. Grover sat nervously in his chair, chewing on the napkins. Strangly, the others seemed to be unsurprised. Or maybe they just didn't notice.

Danny lowered his gun, and motioned for the others to do the same.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow thinking, _Not the oldest, strongest, or smartest, but definitely the leader. _She looked over to Percy, who had come to the same conclusion.

Danny walked back to the table, sitting down across from Annabeth. Eventually, Tucker and Jazz followed, both sitting on his left, across from Grover. Sam came last, plopping down on Danny's right and sending death glares at Percy, who practically wilted under her glare.

Danny looked at Annabeth and asked, "I'm assuming you want answers about yesterday?" Annabeth nodded. Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "My parents don't know about us being there." He opened his eyes and looked Annabeth in the eye, "Can you keep it that way?"

Annabeth nodded and asked, "Why don't your parents know?"

Danny shook his head, "I have my reasons." He grimaced, "The reasons are a little too personal and complicated. " He grinned at them, "Plus I just met you guys."

Percy was kind of surprised. _He didn't tell his parents? _Percy told his mom, Sally, pretty much everything.

Annabeth nodded. "What were you doing in our camp?"

Sam snorted, "Strait to the point, are you?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Skulker attacked us and we fought back. It's annoying, he knows I'm on vacation."

Percy looked at him funny, "On vacation from what?"

Danny grinned at Percy. "Ghost hunting of course."

Grover snorted, and Percy started laughing. Annabeth punched Percy, and he shut up real quick. She looked back at Danny, not looking the slightest bit disturbed at their outburst. In fact, he looked like he expected it.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said, "But it seems you were mislead. Ghosts don't exist."

_Well they do, _Percy thought, _but they're usually not evil and spend their time in the underworld. _

After she said that, the four other teams started laughing their heads off.

After a few minutes, Annabeth finally got fed up and asked, "What did I say!?"

Jazz was calm enough to answer, though she still giggled slightly as she spoke, "Ghosts do exist. Didn't you hear all about from my dad earlier at the convention? Or from both my parents while we had dinner?" She pointed at them, looking serious, "You saw one yourself last night."

"The flaming robot that attacked me? He's a ghost." Danny said, slightly out of breath and still grinning.

"Maybe they aren't the ghosts you're used to seeing, but I promise you, they're ghosts." Tucker added.

The three campers stared at the other four for a moment before Annabeth said, "Maybe you better start from the beginning."

Danny nodded, smiled, and said, "We're from Amity Park, Illinois, 'Most haunted place on Earth.'" Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Danny cut her off, "Please no interruptions, I'll answer any questions after I finish. She shut her mouth and nodded.

"Now two years ago, no one believed in ghosts. My parents were pegged as the town's raving lunatics. While they are...ummm...what's a good word?" He looked to Jazz.

"Passionate."

"Yeah, passionate. Well, two years ago, none of their inventions worked and they got it in their heads to continue a project from their college days. A ghost portal. Now, the one from their college days was smaller than the one they built two years ago. It was a big deal for them. And then they turned it on...and it didn't work. They were heart broken. They just kinda gave up on everything for a few days.

"Then one day, it just suddenly turned on. Scared me and my friends to death. We were home alone when it came on. You should have seen my parents faces. They were so excited. They got their passion back. A month later and everything was still normal, until the ghosts started coming. By building that portal, we allowed a bridge to be formed from the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts come from, to our world.

"I love my parents, I really do. But they are better as scientists than ghost hunters. With the ghosts that came, we needed people to put them back. The guys in white are awful at their job, my parents can't catch a ghost if it lived in their house, and we were pretty good with my parent's inventions. At this point, we never really went out and caught the ghosts, we would just kinda fight them off if they came around us.

"Then Phantom came. He's a ghost. But, he did what no one else would, or could do. He sent the ghosts back. He became the town's hero. Well, actually, he became public enemy #1 first, _then, _became a hero. He was framed, mind controlled, and made a lot of enemies in both worlds.

"Then he met us. We found him in an alley getting beat up by the ghost you saw last night. Skulker. Me and Sam fought him off with some weapons we had on us, while Tucker hacked into his armor with his PDA. By this point in time, my parents had invented the Fenton Thermos. Basically, it's a thermos that can capture had hold ghosts. I had it with me and captured Skulker. After clearing some stuff up with Phantom, we became friends. We also became partners. He can't just capture ghosts, and sometimes he runs into a ghost that he can't defeat by himself. _We _don't have super strength or can fly, so we usually can't go after every single ghost that comes into town. So, us and Phantom work together.

"Jazz wasn't originally part of this group. Early on, she didn't believe in ghosts. Slowly, like the rest of the town, she started to believe and noticed we were acting weird. She found out completely by accident. We were talking to Phantom behind The Nasty Burger, our town's restaurant. She started to help us after that, but, she never told us she knew. It was only after a _particularly _bad ghost that she told us that she knew. After that she's been part of Team Phantom every step of the way. Any questions?" Danny looked at the three campers.

"Does _everyone _know about you guys fighting ghosts?" Grover asked.

Danny blinked in shock. Whatever question he was expecting, it wasn't that. "No. No one knows but ourselves, Phantom, and all our enemies." He paused, looking thoughtful, "And the ghostly allies we have ran into along the way."

"Who was that flaming robot ghost?" Percy asked. They never really told them that.

Jazz said, "Ghost X" at the same time Danny said, "Skulker"

Danny looked at his sister, "Jazz, his name is Skulker. He shouts it out every time we meet him." She rolled her eyes.

Danny shook his head and said, "Skulker. He hunts anything special and unique. He is 'the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter'." Danny snorted. "That's a lie. Ask his girlfriend, he can't even find the TV remote."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Then why does he go after you guys?"

"He goes after us because we're friends with Phantom," Sam said, "Phantom is a special and unique ghost to the Ghost Zone. Skulker usually goes after us since he can use us to lure Phantom out. Basically he uses us as bait."

"So Phantom would go into a trap to rescue you guys?"

Tucker laughed, "Well yeah, he's one of our best friends."

Jazz smiled, "It doesn't help that he's an overprotective teenager with a huge hero's complex."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a blush creeping up on his face, "Any more questions?"

Percy was about to answer when Annabeth said, "No." Percy was about to argue when she looked at Grover. "Was Mr. D right?"

Grover nodded his head and pointed to Tucker and Sam. "Those two." Team Phantom tensed. Grover pointed to Danny, "He smells strange but he should come too."

Danny sputtered and Tucker laughed. Sam snickered too, the tense feeling easing a little, "I smell strange? I may have been covered in goo earlier today but I'm pretty sure I washed it all out."

The campers looked at him funny. When Percy opened his mouth to say something, the trash can shook violently. The seven teens looked at it as it started shaking even harder.

"_What_ is in there?" Grover asked warily, just as it fell on the ground and the lid came off.

* * *

><p>Ahh! Sorry people. I don't have a computer at home. I'm writing this all up on my phone. As soon as school starts back up, 1) I won't have as much free time to write the new chapters 2) I will, however, be able to post the new chapter as soon as I get it written because I have a couple of classes where I can get on a computer. Thank goodness our school doesn't block Fanfic.<p>

So this chapter had a lot of dialog an not enough action. Or sarcastic comments from Percy.

Yay! Four chapters in and I'm already so excited from the reception I get from you people! You guys make me soooo happy!

FineChyna: Thank you! And you're right, glad someone noticed. I know some people have already used this idea but it fits. Sam and Tucker aren't regular mortals. They're demigods, but not directly. Did you read chapter 2? Now which gods they're descended from, read on...as soon as I get it written.

SkaianClouds: Thanks! I kinda felt sorry for them having to go through that. But I had to trap them somehow, and get the point across about Danny's "eccentric" parents. And I love Jack's personality. It reminds me of me when I start talking about my favorite shows.

Hollow Mashiro: Thank you!

Ninuhuju: Thanks!

To clear something up, cause I know people will ask,

NO- monsters can't get through the border, I know that. HOWEVER! Amity Park ghosts can, I will come up with how later in the story. I mean it will become clear later in the story.

Danny might or might not have a reveal in this story. If he does, it won't be to his parents and it will be towards the end of the series. I don't like stories where they find out his secret too quickly. Danny is more careful than that, no matter how clueless he is. And he won't outright tell them either. He's been keeping his secret for (I'm just guessing) two years now. Yes they are sixteen. Jazz is eighteen and going to college soon. Didn't I say that already? Oh well.

Now, the story/explanation Danny told to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Team Phantom decided a while ago, (in my head) that if Danny's parents, or anyone else, ever found out about the ghost hunting, it would be better if he was just fighting ghosts as a human than if he was actually Phantom. So they came up with that explanation. Makes sense to me.

Now I know why people say to review all the time in their authors notes, reviews MOTIVATE us writers to continue the stories and write even faster. Just a thought...

Maybe I should have mentioned earlier that this is after the 5th book for Percy Jackson and no Phantom Planet for Danny Phantom. Way way way too many issues with that episode, so Sam and Danny aren't dating. Yet. (Hint, hint) I will not be pairing Jazz with anyone in this fic. And if I change my mind later, well, there's only one person I've ever seen her with. Valerie will show up sometime, and maybe even Dani, cause I love both of them. (But then again, that would leave Amity Defenseless.

Wow. Long AN.

Until next chapter my readers of the corn!


	5. Chapter 5- Attack of the Leftovers

**Chapter 5**

_**"So Phantom would go into a trap to rescue you guys?"**_

_**Tucker laughed, "Well yeah, he's one of our best friends."**_

_**Jazz smiled, "It doesn't help that he's an overprotective teenager with a huge hero's complex."**_

_**Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a blush creeping up on his face, "Any more questions?"**_

_**Percy was about to answer when Annabeth said, "No." Percy was about to argue when she looked at Grover. "Was Mr. D right?"**_

_**Grover nodded his head and pointed to Tucker and Sam. "Those two." Team Phantom tensed. Grover pointed to Danny, "He smells strange but he should come too."**_

_**Danny sputtered and Tucker laughed. Sam snickered too. "I smell strange? I may have been covered in goo earlier today but I'm pretty sure I washed it all out."**_

_**The campers looked at him funny. When Percy opened his mouth to say something, the trash can shook violently. The seven teens looked at it as it started shaking even harder. **_

_**"**__**What**_ _**is in there?" Grover asked warily, just as it fell on the ground and the lid came off.**_

* * *

><p>Whatever Percy was expecting to come flying out of the trash can….<p>

….It certainly wasn't flying mutant sausages.

A dozen 5 inch long, brown sausages came shooting out the trash can attacking all seven teens. Unlike most of the flying food Percy has seen in his life, these mutant sausages had glowing green eyes and _very_ sharp teeth.

As soon as they had flew out, Percy had uncapped Riptide, the pen growing in length to become his celestial bronze sword. He swiped the sword at some oncoming sausages flying straight for his face. He grinned triumphantly when they fell to the floor, sliced in halves, but his small victory was short lived. The sausages quickly reformed and charged back at Percy, with expressions (he didn't even think it was possible for the sausages to have expressions) that could only be described as really, really, _really, _ticked off meat products.

Annabeth was having similar problems. She had pulled out her dagger when several of the sausages and was dodging and slicing with a graceful, ferocity that only Annabeth could manage.

Though Sam was giving her a run for her money. At the sight of the ferocious sausages, she had started firing her Fenton Wrist-Ray, never missing a spare sausage. As soon as it was about to overheat, she tossed it to the side and pulled out the Fenton Saber. Sam had taken it out of the Weapons Vault about three months before the trip...and she was really good with it. (Not to mention she looked _insanely _cool using it.)

Tucker had taken to the Jack-o-nine-tails. Thankfully, he had taken Jack's head off the tips a while ago. He was whipping at every sausage that flew his way.

Jazz, who had never let go of the Laser Lipstick, despite the campers claims to just want questions, had started shooting the flying sausages. Thankfully her aim had gotten better to where she never shot one of her teammates anymore (or suck her brother into the Fenton Thermos), but she was no where near the skill level as the others.

Grover was standing behind Jazz, using his crutches to expertly batter the occasional sausages that got past Jazz.

The one person missing from the battle scene taking place in the kitchen/his parents room, was Danny Fenton.

Danny had sprinted to his and Tucker's room when the leftovers had started to attack. He dived for his backpack, where the Fenton Thermos was laying. Grabbing it he ran to the kitchen. When he got there he froze in surprise. Danny saw Percy slicing at the sausages with a 3 foot long, glowing sword. Annabeth was dancing around, stabbing with a glowing dagger. (What's with people and glowing weapons?) And Grover? For a kid on crutches, he could fight.

Tearing his eyes away from the fight scene, Danny pointed the thermos towards the flying leftovers and pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Percy had seen Danny run off into the other room while he was fighting. You'd think after facing a flying, flaming, robot ghost he wouldn't run from some mutant sausages.<p>

Percy and the others were still fighting when Danny came back into the mini battle. He saw Danny freeze when he came back in, staring at Percy, Annabeth, and Grover with a surprised expression on his face. It passed real quick and Percy saw him hold up a thermos. The same thermos from last night.

After a blinding blue-white light, the first thing Percy noticed was that there were no more flying sausages. The next thing he noticed was Danny standing by the door connecting this room and another, holding the slightly smoking thermos.

As he capped it, Tucker, Jazz, and Sam put away their weapons, staring suspiciously at the campers, who had yet to put their weapons away.

Danny looked at Percy and smiled, "That is why we don't eat leftovers."

Percy, still slightly shocked that flying hot dogs had just attacked him, shook his head. "Do you deal with that often?"

Tucker snorted. "There's a reason me and Sam don't go over to Danny's house for Thanksgiving anymore."

That brought a laugh from Team Phantom.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "This kind of thing is normal in my house. Mom should have known not to let Dad use the microwave." He laughed. "There's three things we don't do concerning our food. One, we don't eat leftovers. Something is usually mutated by the next day. Two, Dad isn't allowed to cook. But that's just because he can only cook one thing and that's toast. Three, do not, under any circumstances, ever, use the microwave. My parents tinkered with it a while back and now whatever we put in there comes out as ghostly food products."

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover just stared at him.

Sam stepped forward, putting her hand on Danny's shoulder, and said, "We answered your questions, now answer ours. What are you guys?"

* * *

><p>Percy leaned back in his seat, stunned for the second time that day. (Or was it the third? Ah who's keeping count) Him, Annabeth, and Grover had just given the usual Greek gods exist, we're children of said gods, there's a camp for demigods that we go to, and the gods live on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building speech. They haven't even got to the point about telling them that Sam and Tucker were demigods too and Percy was already blown by their reactions.<p>

Or lack of thereof.

The four had actually sat there and nodded their heads, believing everything. No skepticism or exchanging of 'these guys are crazy' looks.

Percy shook his head at them, "You actually believe us?"

"Trust us," Danny said, "We've seen stranger."

"And," Tucker added, "That would explain the swords at your dinner."

"So, onto the reason why you guys are telling us this..." Jazz said.

"Sam and Tucker are demigods." Annabeth said bluntly.

"Pretty sure neither of my parents are a Greek god." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Well not directly," Annabeth said, "You could be the children of full demigods, or the grandchildren of them."

Tucker laughed, "I could believe Grandma Ida dated a Greek god."

Sam and Danny nodded, laughing with Tucker. Jazz was still quiet, thinking all this over, though she did smile a bit.

Finally Jazz said, "I understand you wanting Sam and Tucker to go to this camp, but what did you want with Danny?"

Percy and Annabeth looked to Grover, and Percy said, "I'd like to know that myself."

"Can you sense demigods or something like that?" Sam asked.

Grover nodded and said, "I'm a satyr. I can sniff out demigods and monsters. I could tell you guys were demigods, but like Annabeth said, you guys aren't direct demigods. Sam is a third generation demigod, the great-grandchild of a first-generation demigod. Of who? I'm not sure, most people find out at the camp. Tucker is the grandchild of a demigod, second-generation."

"But what about Danny?"

Grover chewed on the silverware nervously, "He's not a demigod, I know that. Demigods smell like," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "well they smell like," he sighed, "I'm not sure how to describe it. Strawberries, dust, and usually something to do with their parent." He pointed at Percy, "Percy usually smells like the sea, being the son of Poseidon, the sea god. Annabeth smells like olives and books. Her mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

"What about us?"

"Sam, being a descendant of a demigod, the scent of the god or goddess you're descended from is extremely less potent. I really can't tell yours or Tucker's."

"O.K., now back to the question before. What about Danny?"

Grover finished of the spoon he was nibbling on and said, "Well he smells like," Grover frowned, then took a big breath through his nose, "Lightning….ice….human for sure, and," He looked to Percy and Annabeth, "Nico."

Annabeth and Percy blinked at that. Team Phantom just looked confused.

"What's a 'nico'?" Jazz asked. Danny had been sitting quietly for some time. He was thinking over what Grover said he smelled like. (Strange to hear, strange to think) Lightning - he could kind of understand that. He got his powers from a lab accident shooting him with tons of electricity and ectoplasm. Plus he was always getting electrocuted, (Not fun the first time, not fun any other time after that). Ice - Ice core, ice powers. Simple enough, though he wasn't aware that ice actually smelled. Human - Well, half-human. But the last one….

"Nico is a demigod like us. He's one of our friends." Percy answered.

"So why and _how_ does Danny smell like him?" Sam demanded.

"I kinda want to know that myself," Annabeth said in agreement with Sam.

Grover shrugged. "I'm not sure why, and I don't know how. I just know that he does. Nico doesn't smell like strawberries, but that's because he's hardly up here."

"What does he usually smell like?" Asked Tucker.

Grover glanced nervously at Danny, "Well, Nico is the son of Hades, lord of the underworld and the undead. He's also know as the ghost king."

Danny snorted. "Ghost king? Yeah sure. I've met the ghost king once: Pariah Dark. Not a nice a guy."

Grover looked at him strangely. "And he always smells like bones and underground."

Now Danny understood. Of course he'd smell like bones and underground considering he's a ghost. Well, half-ghost.

After a minute of thinking about, Danny realized that this conversation might just be one of the weirdest he ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Finished! Soooooo, sorry you guys. I seriously despise school. The worst part? Homework! Plus I had two basketball games this weekend. PLUS it was stinking homecoming week. So I had a lot on my plate.<strong>

**I don't like this chapter to be perfectly honest. It's just, weird. And I had a hard time writing it. I blame it on the ghosts.**

**Ethan Demos:** Calm down, I was planning on telling all of you how they smell. I don't know if demigods actually smell like strawberries. I just made that up. Also, don't worry, I have a plan concerning Clarisse and an angry Sam. I respect Clarisse as a character, but I kinda have to get revenge on her. This is also before they meet all the Romans. Wait, why are you reading this if you've never read the books. I mean I'm glad you are but, why?

**jody black:** hehehe...plans are in place for them going to camp. And you're right about Sam and Annabeth.

**Matt:** No, no he won't. He's been dealing with mutant food before he got his powers and really, three other ghost hunters, two demigods, and a satyr are there fighting them as well.

**MariMart:** The wait...IS OVER!

**Juxshoa:** Thank you and of course. Just got to figure out a way to explain the box though...

**Thank you Ethan Demos for reminding me. I didn't tell you how far along Fanny was with his ghost powers. Well, obviously he's stronger. Both energy wise and physically wise. He's finally mastered duplication. Kind of. He can create a max of three duplicates easily in ghost form. As a human, only one. Hey, at least he isn't getting two heads anymore. He can use his ghostly wail without transforming back to human. Other than that, his regular powers, just stronger. If you want to know what all powers he's got, look it up. Oh! I gave him the gift of tongues, just to have some fun with him reading and understanding Greek. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's the ability to know every possible language. But for Danny? I gave it a little twist. Meaning he doesn't know he has it, or when he uses it. Just more fun that way.**

**I promise there is going to be a villain in this story, my plot will thicken in time...be patient young readers.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of the corn!**


	6. Chapter 6- Little Conversations

**Chapter 6**

Chiron stared at them.

And stared some more.

And some more.

Till finally he said, slowly, "You were attacked, by _leftovers._"

The three campers nodded their heads. They had just gotten back from the hotel where Danny and his friends were staying at. After the episode with the flying ghost sausages, and a brief, confusing conversation on what they smelled like, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had left to talk to Chiron with what they found. Normally they would bring the newly found demigods with them, but this was a special case. For one, when the older campers had extended the invitation to come to camp to Sam, Tucker, and Danny, the three had asked to have some time to think about it. Percy guessed that he should be shocked, but after everything that happened, he wasn't sure anything else _could_ shock him.

Annabeth said that they could, but warned them about the dangers they could face. They may not have been attacked by any monsters yet (they didn't classify the ghosts they fought as monsters, and the campers didn't argue with them. One _had _flown through the border.), the chance had tripled now that they knew they were demigods.

They had taken her advice, but told her that they could handle themselves. (After seeing them fight a flaming robot and then mutant sausages, Percy had _no _doubt they could.)

So Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had gone back to camp. When they got there they had told Chiron everything that had happened. Including the time at the convention. He had listened carefully, only blinking in surprise at the description of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. It was when they had gotten to the fight with the sausages had Chiron started to become worried at the mental state of his campers. And the other four teenagers.

Annabeth stepped forward, "Chiron, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true."

"And we haven't even gotten to the conversation on how we smelled," Percy added.

Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose. It was rare they came across a second or third generation demigod. He wanted the two new demigods at camp. Then there was the boy Danny. Not a demigod, but not human either. Chiron was curious, and wary.

"Do you-" Chiron started before a voice cut him off, saying with authority:

"_Time Out!_"

Two black handles of a clock appeared in midair, the minute hand turning a full circle, forming a glowing blue portal. The ghost master of time, in his child age, floated out, and spotted the frozen campers with their mentor.

Pulling out one of his time medallions, he placed it around Chiron's neck, turning into an adult as he did, and the blue portal vanished behind him.

"-think….that…." Chiron blinked, realizing Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were frozen in front of him.

"Hello Chiron." An echoing voice said behind him.

Turning around, Chiron knew instantly he was facing a very old, and very powerful person.

"I am Clockwork," he said, shifting from an adult to a small toddler, "I am known as the Master of Time." Chiron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "I am not to be confused with Kronos, the titan lord. He controls present time. I see and control the past, present, and future. I come here with no ill intentions, but a favor."

Chiron nodded, "And what might this favor be?"

"I believe your campers have already met my apprentice and his friends I assume?" He shifted from the toddler to an old man with a long beard, slightly hunched over with age.

Chiron blinked, "I assume you mean the demigods that fell into camp?"

Clockwork smiled, "Only Daniel fell in. The young satyr is correct. Daniel is no demigod. But he is my apprentice. They were right in inviting the three to camp. A danger is coming. One that can only be defeated by working with the three coming to camp soon."

"How do you know they will accept the offer?"

"I know everything. I can only ask that you teach them during their brief stay here. In return, they will teach your campers many things that you do not know."

"Is that all?"

Clockwork shook his head, and shifted back to an adult, "No matter what happens, do not lose faith in Daniel. When he comes, he will be wary. Tell him I have visited you, but do not mention details. Also, since the Hermes cabin is still full, allow Daniel to stay in the Hades cabin. Do not worry, Hades will allow it."

"May I ask why?"

"That is for him to tell, if he wants. But do not worry if he remains silent, he is only a danger to his enemies. Now, I must be going."

The two black handles appeared again, repeating the same action as before, and Clockwork floated through the glowing blue portal. Having just enough time to say before it disappeared:

"_Time in!_"

There was silence for a moment before Percy said, "Do we what? And weren't you facing the other way?"

Chiron turned to look at the three campers, looking at him in confusion. Chiron laughed, "Nevermind. I just got an _outstanding _recommendation for the visitors from the other day. He assured me that they will, in fact, be visiting. You will pick them up tomorrow."

The campers looked at each other before shrugging and heading back to join their friends and siblings in the regular camp activities. If it was important, Chiron will tell them. Until then, they won't ask questions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{The next day}<strong>_

The following night at the hotel, after the campers left and once Danny's parents came back, they had asked Jack and Maddie if it was alright if they could go to the camp. Though they left out some specific details.

As soon as the door shut after Grover, Team Phantom started conversing with themselves. Jazz was looking at the prospect of the others going to camp from every possible angle, weighing the pros and cons. Sam was wondering what kind of training they had and if it could help them in the future if they learned more about Greek mythology. Tucker was wondering if they had technology and if he would be allowed to date any girls he met there. He figured so since Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. Danny sat silently, thinking of all the ghosts that could attack and worrying if he could keep his secret.

In the end, Tucker, Sam, and Danny decided to take up Annabeth's offer of staying at the camp. But only for a week, as they had to leave once the convention is over.

They waited for Jack and Maddie to come, staying in the hotel instead of exploring Manhattan. Danny only stepped out once, to battle and catch Ember in the thermos. He got back to the hotel and transformed back, just in time for his parents to barge in.

After asking for permission, a brief argument about ghosts, and promising several chore-related promises, Sam, Tucker, and Danny were given permission to spend the rest of the week at the camp. When Maddie asked Jazz why she wasn't going, Jazz had said she wasn't interested in what they had to offer and wanted to work on some college stuff.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker waited in the kitchen the following morning for Annabeth to come take them to camp. Tucker was leaning back in his chair, playing with his PDA, Brandy. Sam was reading a mythology book she had bought from her favorite gothic bookstore, Skulk and Lurk. Danny sat in his chair worrying.

"Danny, stop it." Sam said, not looking up from her book.

Danny looked at her, "Stop what?"

"Worrying."

"I'm not worrying."

"Yeah you are," Sam and Tucker said in unison.

Deciding to change the subject, Danny asked Sam, "What are you reading?"

"You remember Pandora?"

Raising one eyebrow, Danny nodded. It was hard to forget the four armed Greek ghost who helped him when the Box Ghost got a hold of her box. She can be _super_ scary when she wants.

"Kinda hard to forget, I finally managed some telekinesis that day."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Of course that's what you remember. Well she's Greek, right? We haven't really seen her since that whole box incident and I wanted to learn some things about her."

Danny's leg finally stopped bouncing. If this was just some plan to get his mind off things, it was working.

He leaned forward, feeling curious, "Well what's it say?"

Sam laid the book down pointing to a picture of a beautiful young girl. "This is Pandora, before she became a ghost."

Danny slid the book closer to him, looking at the picture. She looked at lot different then, than she did now. The picture was of girl looking into a beautiful, hexagonal box with a large ruby, the size of his fist, dead in the center. The girl had dark blonde curly hair pulled up on her head, with strands around her face. Coming out of the box was what looked like golden, see through snakes, slithering out.

"This looks nothing like the Pandora we know."

Sam rolled her eyes, grabbing the book back from him. There were some similarities, like the curve of her face, or the shape of her body. Danny has seen her without her helmet once, and she doesn't have the flaming hair most people think. It was curly like the picture showed, even though it was black, not that was pretty much where the similarities stopped.

The Pandora they knew was blue, with red eyes that contained no pupil or white. Just red. But she still managed to look caring. She wore a black and gold armoured dress, with a torn purple cape that came to her knees. Her helmet was gold covering both sides of her face, with a flaming, purple plume, the same color as her cape. That was what most people consider her hair. Oh, and ghost Pandora has four arms, not just two.

"And the legend is just as twisted as she said it was," Sam said. Lifting the book to read from it she recites, "'Each god helped create her by giving her unique gifts. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to mold her out of earth as part of the punishment of mankind for Prometheus' theft of the secret of fire. All the gods joined in offering her "seductive gifts"-Apollo taught her to sing and play the lyre, Aphrodite gave her beauty so Epimetheus couldn't resist her, Athena taught her weaving and crafts, Demeter taught her how to tend a garden, Poseidon gave her a pearl necklace and promised she would never drown, Hermes gave her deceitfulness and the jar (_pithos_), and Zeus gave her curiosity.

Before he was chained, Prometheus warned his brother, Epimetheus, not to accept any gifts from Zeus, yet he ignored his brothers warning. Pandora is the sister-in-law of Prometheus and the wife of Epimetheus, brother of Prometheus. After Prometheus stole fire from the gods and gave it to the mortals, the gods sealed all the horrors of the world in a jar. It was beyond beautiful: inlaid woods of warm and burnished hues, white and amber diamonds encrusted to border the jar, green emerald in plaits of golden leaf, purple amethyst with blood rubies and blue sapphires, along with white pearls gleaming in the extravagant sunlight. They gave it to Pandora as a wedding gift, knowing that she couldn't resist opening it because of her curiosity. Because Hermes gave her deceitfulness, she opened the jar. In doing so, she released Hunger, Thirst, Poverty, Murder, Death, Jealousy, and many other evil things into the world. Only Elpis, the spirit of Hope remained in the jar.' Huh, well we know that's wrong." Sam said shutting her book.

"How is that wrong?" A voice demanded from the door. Glancing up, the trio noticed Annabeth standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her grey eyes stormy. "Percy met Prometheus and he himself told us that the legend you just read was true. Except for the box, it's really a _pithos_."

Danny snorted, "Well we met Pandora herself." He smiled when Annabeth's eyes widened and continued giving his story, "She told us that she built the box herself to contain or let loose the evils after she saw all the horrible things in the world. As for it being a _pithos_, also not true. It a purple rectangular box with a neon green skull on it."

Annabeth looked at them a moment longer before shaking her head, "We can argue about this later. Right now, let's get you to camp." She turned and walked out into the hallway and out of sight.

The trio sighed and grabbed their suitcases, rushing out the door to catch up to Annabeth, who was waiting at the elevator.

"So how did Percy meet Prometheus?" Sam asked Annabeth, as they waited for the elevator to come up.

Annabeth was silent for a moment, pondering where to start. "Do you remember the big storm that traveled over the country over the course of a few day?"

The trio shared glances, none of them had heard of it. But they might have been busy with ghosts when that was happening.

"No," Tucker said before asking, "When exactly was it? We might have been busy."

Annabeth looked at them sharply, "Too busy to notice a storm that devastated most of America and almost completely destroyed New York?"

The three nodded their heads simultaneously and Annabeth sighed, "It was towards the beginning of summer."

The three all understood and let out an "oooohhhhh" together. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, wanting to know more. Sam saw and told her, "We were busy with a cross-country road trip chasing after a maniac who had kidnapped our families to use as leverage to get an all powerful reality gauntlet that can bend the world to be anything he wanted. And he just happened to be a gothic circus ringmaster out for revenge against us since we had earlier destroyed a scepter that he used to control ghosts who stole millions for him. While being chased by the government for helping ghosts. It was a Team Phantom mission."

Annabeth looked at her before laughing, "Well we'll definitely have to swap stories some time during the bonfire. It seems you guys have had as many adventures as Me, Percy, and Grover have had."

The elevator dinged. When it opened, the four teenagers stepped on. Leaving the hotel, Annabeth walked them to a van parked out in front of hotel. It looked like a normal delivery van for strawberries.

They all got in and Tucker gave a small shriek when he saw who was driving.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's just Argus, our camp security guard,"

"Argus?" Sam questioned peeking at the man driving, "Like _the_ Argus? Servant of Hera, guarded Zeus's mistress lo? _That_ Argus?"

Annabeth stared at her for a moment before, "Yes….Not many people know him off the top of their head. How did you?"

Sam huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm a goth. It's in my nature to know about all things creepy and mysterious. What goth _doesn't_ know about a man covered in hundreds of eyes?"

Annabeth smiled and shook her head, "You will love Camp Half-blood, then. Let's go Argus."

Argus nodded his head and drove away from the hotel, taking the four teens to Camp Half-blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate school.<strong>

**That's all I'm gonna say. Wanna blame something for me not updating earlier? Blame school. And 6:45 AM basketball practices, games going on from 5:00 PM to 9:30 PM, teachers thinking we need LOTS of homework and tests, and nature for getting me sick.**

**Sooo...I finally finish writing this chapter Friday, and it was during school. I write all my stories on Google Docs, so I just have to transfer them over to the Fanfic site, make some revisions, and BOOM - y'all get a new chapter! BUT, just as I was about to transfer, the bell rang. o_o Yeah, I was throwing hypothetical tables. Then, over the weekend, the site just HAD to crash on me the one time I get access to a computer. Oh well.**

**Any questions so far? How many of y'all remember Argus? Any of y'all curious about Pandora's backstory(s)? Just ask. I may or may not answer.**

**Just so you know, I'm not good at writing as smart people, so if Clockwork or Chiron seem a little off, sorry.**

**IWasNeverReal:** Haha, yeah. I figured that the whole 'Greek gods are real, still alive, and not ghosts' wouldn't really shock them. Especially after meeting Pandora and facing her box. Keep in mind Danny had to face some mythological monsters to get to her palace.

**Matt:** Well if I told you, that would ruin the surprise! Tucker's most will be able to guess, but Sam's might surprise you. They will make sense though….I hope.

**Slenderbrine:** Romans? Who said anything about Romans? There will be no Romans. As you said, Romans and Danny don't mix. And Octavian….wait! Haha! Oh my Clockwork! Idea! Not for this story though. Maybe for a little one shot but….

**jaguarspot:** Hmmm...good guesses, good guesses. Are they right? Maybe, maybe not. It's fun dragging this out. Ohhh yeah, Danny is quite good as stirring up trouble, no matter _where_ he goes. And _Dani_….I love her! If I don't find a way to get her into the story fighting right next to Danny, they will at least do something to keep in contact. Maybe something to do with rainbows….

**PoisonThread:** Really! Gee thanks! Wanna know a little secret? *****glances around suspiciously and whispers***** _i'm a newbie too_. What! Plot twist! But yeah, I'm totally new at this. Did you read the part where I said this was my first FanFic. I wasn't lying. Sure I had this profile for a while, but it was so I could review other's stories and save my favorites. So I'm totally blow away at the responses I get from this story.

**avater4eva:** Well here's some more. Well I am going to eventually, they got to be placed in their cabins, I just like dragging it out. More interesting reactions, and I honestly want to know what people think. If they hate, that's OK. They gave me an honest opinion.

**meow goes a cat:** Tada! An update! *****meow*****

**EcoReibun:** Here….is….another.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed just to say they liked it. You guys make my day just as much as the people who ask questions. :D (And I don't do emoticons often...)**

**MariMart**

**Guest**

**jody black**

**Lucky-the-cat**

**Lavdamermaid**

**Now, I think I should get this out of the way:**

_**NICO WILL APPEAR!**_

**He kinda has to. I was planning on having him there from the beginning. And he's cool. His sword is soooo much cooler than Percy's I'm just saying.**

**If some of you notice, I didn't answer Ninuhuju's review on here. I did answer it but I PM'd instead. It was a really long answer. If you want to know the answer just let me know and I'll PM you the answer.**

**Also! If you want to see what picture I was trying to describe of Pandora, go to google, type in "pandora's box", go to pictures and it should be on the first or second row. Or visit this link ( **** mystery of the iniquity ****/2012/04/17/pandoras-box/) minus the parenthesis and spaces, and scroll down a bit. It's under "LAWS OF SUPERNATURAL" Don't forget the letters in front of the address. You know the ones. Starts with an 'h'.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of the corn!**


	7. Chapter 7- A Villain and a Camp

Thalia Grace studied the man in front of her.

All her instincts were screaming at her to put an arrow in him. To be honest? It's taken all her willpower not to.

But if what he was saying was true….

"So let me get this straight: There's a monster going after the camp; he looks like a human, but isn't; he has the ability to trick people into thinking he's innocent; and he has the power to destroy the world and is going after demigods to feed on their energies to gain the power." Thalia rambled off, repeating everything the man just told her.

"That's right my dear," the man said, his voice sending shivers down her spine. Good intentions or not, this guy gave off _all _the wrong signs.

"Well how come you've never hunted this monster yourself," Thalia demanded. People just didn't up and come to the Hunters of Artemis with demands to hunt down a monster. Then there was the fact that he found them in the first place. Maybe he's a minor god?

"Oh I have, my dear, I have," he said with a fake solemn expression on his face, "He eludes my traps every time. He is cunning. Do not underestimate him. You are not the first person I have asked to help me get rid of him. I know I cannot do this on my own. But alas, he still remains out in the world, endangering innocents and demigods alike."

Thalia sighed and leaned back. This guy was all kinds of fake, and creepy, and just plain wrong. But if this creature was really out there, threatening the safety of mortals and demigods, then she couldn't take the chance of not hunting it down.

"So what's it look like?" She conceded, albeit somewhat grudgingly.

The man smiled, making Thalia want to shoot him with her arrows even more. "Oh that is quite simple. I have a picture of him."

The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded picture. He then proceeded to hand it to her.

Thalia took the photo from him and unfolded it. After looking at it for a moment, she looked back at the man across from her and raised an eyebrow.

"_This_ is the powerful, cunning, creature I'm supposed to hunt down?"

"I told you to not underestimate him. His appearance may be somewhat…._abnormal_ for a monster, but I promise you, he would not hesitate to attack if he finds out you're hunting him."

Thalia stared at the picture in front of her, before folding it up to hand back to the man. He waved it away.

"No, no. Keep it. I have no use for it." He stood from his chair in the tent, "I will leave you to your hunt then, my dear. I wish you all the luck." Then he whisked out of the tent, leaving Thalia to look at the picture once more.

"Either you really are a despicable monster like he says, or you must of done something stupider than Percy to make this guy _really_ mad." She sat for a moment more before getting up to talk to the other hunters.

_Either way_, she thought, _we have a hunt_.

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam, and Tucker lugged their luggage up the hill following Annabeth.<p>

"So Percy killed Medusa?" Tucker asked.

Annabeth nodded her head. She had told them of the Titan War they fought during the summer on the way over. This lead to Danny and his friends talking about their first _real_ battle with Phantom, a bipolar lunch lady who turned into a giant meat monster. Then Annabeth went on explaining about her, Grover's, and Percy's first quest together.

"Yeah, he cut off her head and she disintegrated into dust. Then he sent the head to Mount Olympus."

"Hey Danny, didn't you fight Medusa?" Sam asked as they reached the top.

Danny shrugged. "If you mean the diva with a head full of snakes, yeah,"

Annabeth paused their trek up the hill. "You fought Medusa?" Her tone was slightly incredulous, "_When_?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck thinking, "Umm, about two years ago. The Box Ghost had stolen Pandora's box and me and Phantom had to go find her to get it back. We ended up tackling a lot of mythical creatures in her garden maze."

"Like what?"

He tapped his chin, thinking, "There was a Minotaur, Medusa, a centaur, a cyclops, and a hydra, I think it's called."

"Well that can't be right. Centaurs are really quite peaceful. Sure they like to party and are a little rowdy, but they usually keep out of trouble. Our camp's activities director is a centaur."

"Are they still alive?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Chiron is immortal. So yes, he is still alive."

"Then that's the difference. I-We were in the Ghost Zone. Where else were we supposed to find Pandora."

There was a moment of silence as Annabeth just looked at Danny. "Maybe we need to sit down and go over what all you know. Almost everything that you say conflicts with what I know in mythology."

Danny nodded and the four continued their way up the hill. Tucker got there first.

"Whoa. Your camp looks a lot more fun in the daylight." He said standing near a tree.

Tucker noticed something glittering in the branches, he pointed it out to Annabeth. "What is that? It looks like a gold rug."

"The Golden Fleece. It helps protect the camp borders and keeps the area healthy. Come on. We need to meet Chiron."

As the four walked down the hill, Danny, Sam, and Tucker lugging their luggage behind them, Annabeth pointed out a large, sky-blue, two story farmhouse.

"That's The Big House-" she started.

"-That much is obvious," Tucker interrupted.

She continued as if never cut off, "Chiron and Mr. D stay there. It is also the Infirmary. The Rec Room is where all camp meetings are held between the cabin counselors."

"Cabin counselors?" Questioned Sam as they continued on their way.

Annabeth nodded. "At the moment, we have twenty cabins. Originally there were twelve, one for each god on the Olympian council: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus."

"What about Hades? And Hestia, Hecate, or Iris?"

Annabeth sighed, "We didn't have cabins for them a couple years ago. Not all the cabins are used for campers either. Hera, being the god of marriage, doesn't have any demigod children. She doesn't run around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. So her cabin is more honorary. Artemis's cabin is also honorary. She swore an oath on the River Styx not to have any children. But she does have her hunters. Whenever they visit, they stay in her cabin. Hades wasn't a very popular god. I don't really think he still is either."

Sam snorted, "It's not his fault he got the short end of the stick and was proclaimed King of the Underworld."

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah, I guess it isn't. But people still fear him. Now he has a cabin, as well as Hestia, Hecate, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, and Tyche."

"What about the demigods who don't know their parent, or great-grandparent in my case?"

"Before, the undetermined, people who didn't know who their godly parent was, would stay in the Hermes cabin, Cabin 11. Being the god of travelers and messengers, Hermes wouldn't be picky on who stayed there. Now, after the war, the only people that stay in Cabin 11 are Hermes' children and the unclaimed, people who haven't been claimed by their parent yet. Demigods are supposed to be claimed by their 13th birthday," She frowned at them, "Though for you two that is not the case, whether you are legacies or not. You should have been claimed."

Danny spoke up, "What about me? I'm not a demigod, so where would I stay?"

"That is a very good question. I'm sure Chiron has the answer." Annabeth, looked at him curiously, "I'm not even sure how you got past the border. Normal mortals and monsters can't cross the border without permission from someone inside."

"Why would someone let a monster in?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Practice, games, practical jokes, revenge."

"Practical jokes?" Tucker's eyes lit up.

"Do you kill the monsters?" Sam said. Tucker and Danny sent a wary glance at Sam, knowing what was coming.

"You can't kill them, they're immortal. They simply turn to dust and their essence returns to Tartarus till they reform. Some don't reform for hundreds of years, while some reform in just a few hours."

"Oh…." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to face her friends. They both saw that glint in her eye.

"No," they chorused.

"But I haven't even said anything," Sam protested.

"You don't have too," Tucker said, "You got that glint in your eye."

"_What_ glint?"

"The glint you get when you're about to drag me and Tucker off to do something that is probably illegal."

"The same glint that got us at the Mexican border," Tucker added, "_Twice_."

Annabeth looked at them strangely and muttered under her breath, "_Mexican border_?"

Sam huffed and looked away, wanting to cross her arms, "So where are we going?"

"To the Big House. We need to talk to Chiron."

They finished the walk to the Big House in a comfortable silence.

Walking near they saw a black-haired, middle aged man sitting on the deck, playing some sort of game, wearing an _ugly_ Hawaiian shirt, and sipping a Diet Cola.

He looked up and noticed them, "Annie. I see you've returned from your trip. And you've brought the legacies." He gaze rested on Danny. "And the mystery. I heard you fell into Peter's dinner some nights ago."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, mumbling under his breath.

"Hello Mr. D. Where's Chiron?" You could almost hear the annoyance seeping through her voice.

He waves his hand towards the front door. "Somewhere in there. We were playing Pinochle when he got up to go in the house. I'm sure he'll be out soon."

The group heard clopping sounds coming from the door.

"Hello children," Standing in the doorway, was a middle-aged white centaur from the waist down with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He stood taller than even Danny's dad. He waved his hand inside.

"Come, we have much to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is one of my shorter chapters. I suppose I could have continued into the discussion with Chiron but I have my reasons. Glad you all like Danny being Clockwork's apprentice. There will be more insight into that later on.<strong>

**I had finished writing this Tuesdy night BUT, bell rings in my last class and I have no computer at home. Then I can't go to school the next 3 days cause it snows a foot….IN MARCH! I hate Arkansas weather. It can't snow in December nooooo. It HAS to snow in March. Gah!**

**Hey! Finally developing a little more conflict. Yay!**

**Know who the creepy guy is in the beginning scene? I'm sure you do. But get this...that isn't the major plot to this story. He isn't the main antagonist, but I think I already told you that. Bet you can't guess who the real villain of the story is. Come on! I dare you!**

**Nightlance44:** Ok, I'll be honest. I'm a _huge_ supporter of DannyXSam. _But_, I'm not good at writing romance. So they won't actually get together in my story. The only pairings are the ones at the end of the fifth book of Percy Jackson series.

**IWasNeverReal:** Yeah, they're pretty chill. Chemistry just happens to be the only subject I like at the moment. It's Calculus that's driving me bonkers. Why must there be so many letters in math!

**WillowTehya:** *****_gasp_***** I love long reviews. Of course Tucker's included! It's really not that hard. He is just as important to the team as the other's are. I try to make as many inside jokes as possible when writing the groups' interactions with each other because, you're right, they have history. With all that both groups have gone through, it would just make sense. Pandora was one of the reasons it took me so long to get out that last chapter. There were so many conflictions with each version of Pandora. Then, out of the blue, I figured out a way to make it work perfectly. I was flipping metaphorical tables when I realized how painfully obvious it was to connections. Yes, Danny has fought Dan. Will the latter be making an appearance? I'm leaning more towards no. Oh and don't worry! Ramble all you want. I tend to ramble too. It's totally fine. :)

**Ninuhuju:** I'll have some answers to Pandora after the replies. But yes, she will make a quick appearance.

**reviewer74:** Thanks, really. I appreciate it.

**jody black:** *****_steps away nervously_***** At least it's not sock monkeys...or meat. I would never, _never_, give up on a story. Especially not this one.

**EcoReibun: ***_blinks_*** 0_0** Did you just eat my story? *****_shrugs_***** Well at least you liked it!

**Saccharine Silver:** Well if I wanted you guys to know yet, I would have told you! As for the foreshadowing? I don't really think I dropped any hints. It's more based on personality than anything. So how well do you know Sam and Tucker?

**meow goes a cat:** heheh... *meow* I'm still dragging it out. Just a little evil genius-ing to keep you guessing. :)

**Matt: o_o** I totally considered that. Did you read my mind? I was **_this_** close to making that choice. But I didn't. Sorry. Good guess though. I probably would have made Aphrodite the great-grandma but then I looked at Sam's personality. She would kill or seriously injure almost everyone in that cabin.

**jaguarspot:** Maybe the next chapter. Or the chapter after that. But soon, I promise.

**TheEnglishNerd:** One, awesome name. Two, I'm still trying to decide on the ghosts that would visit. Wulf is on my maybe list. Actually, it's leaning towards more probable. Thanks for the tip of google translate. I was wondering how I could use the Esperanto. *****_Bangs head on nearest book_***** Why didn't I think of that before! Jack and Maddie - I _really_ want to add them in, but I don't know how I could and make it relevant to the story. They're staying _at_ the camp. *_hmms_* I'll keep thinking though.

**Angelicat2:** No hints to that! I will give no Nico hints. I'm adamant about that. Just know it will be fun, dramatic, and ghostly. As soon as I get that part written.

**AkiTsuki-chan:** Tada! An update. Small update, but an update none the less.

**Twilight16:** Previous verse, same as the first.

**Conan02:** I know, that's one reason why I wrote this. I wanted Danny to be able to come to camp, but making him a demigod, I believe, makes him too powerful. He needs flaws and limits. That's what makes the characters so relatable. Hmm, I think I'm blabbing. As for a connection to Hades. DUH! He's half dead! I'm pretty sure Hades had some things to say about that.

**Slytherin's Pimp:** Person of few words huh? Reminds me of Lin... Question out of left field, is your true love a laptop?

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life:** *****_smiles_***** Glad you like it! Hope this makes you smile!

**JayTheShade:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**Now for some announcements.**

**1) I decided that if you want to know Pandora's backstory, I will personally PM you. This is a thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read it. You have no idea how much it makes me happy to see those numbers keep going up. I'm putting trust in you guys not to put out spoilers on the reviews.**

**2) This will probably be the latest update for a while. Basketball state tournament is this week, I really need to focus. We are the underdogs in this tournament. Not to mention, I have softball coming up. This means softball practice everyday I don't have a softball game. We were _this_ close to winning State in softball last year, 3rd place. And we had no seniors! So everyone, and then some will be back on the team and we plan to go all the way. So I apologies in advance for late updates.**

**3) A contest! As you know, Camp Half-Blood has a lot of campers after the fifth book. I'm not good at writing OCs. So I'm letting YOU, my viewers of the corn, to come up with ONE OC. I will choose three of the best. These OCs will not have any major role, mainly just brief interactions with both groups during the stay at camp. Now for some rules:**

**(a) Please oh please submit only ONE OC. It's just not cool to submit 15 different OCs just to win.**

**(b) I don't care if you submit through PM or review, just follow the rules.**

**(c) So, requirements: name, age 9-16 (no younger no older), gender, brief description (height, hair color, eye color, you get it), Cabin (can be any mentioned in the story), personality (nothing too dramatic. Their personality shouldn't be too indepth. Remember these are brief interactions and first impressions)**

**(d) Ok, so this is a requirement but I also put it as a rule. Your OC should have something weird and quirky about them. Like an Ares camper who collects stuffed unicorns. It should be totally out-of-the-blue. They may have only brief interactions with the main characters, but I also want them to be somewhat remembered.**

**The contest ends 11:59 PM the 31st of March. Should be plenty of time for you guys to put up some nominations.**

**I won't usually do this. This is an extreme thank you to all my viewers. I love all of y'all!**

**I think that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of my story.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of the corn!**


End file.
